sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Una Venta
"Una Venta" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' forty-third episode overall. Summary SAMCRO makes a run to Tucson to set up their cocaine and weapons routes. They find that the SAMTAZ charter has begun manufacturing and selling methamphetamines and investigate the circumstances that led the charter to become involved in drugs. Gemma befriends Roosevelt's wife. Plot Tara discovers Jax writing by himself. "My badass biker's journaling?" she asks. He says he's going to be gone two days for a bike show and asks if she wants to know more. She doesn't. Clay tries to say good-bye to Gemma, but she's cool to him after he roughly put her in her place. Tig and the guys load up the guns in car parts boxes. Gemma gives Clay his arthritis shot. Happy and Kozik are up north visiting with the Irish. Gemma says good bye to Clay and Jax. The guys hit the road with the guns., bikes escorting an 18-wheeler. Clay's hands bother him as they ride and Jax gives him a shot along the way. Clay's hands are still bothering him when they stop to meet with the Tucson Sons. Clay shakes one's hand and he notices Clay's grip is loose. They plan to leave the truck at the truck stop overnight and meet with Romeo and his guys in the morning. The Tucson sons assure them it'll be safe. They notice a pair of Tucson sons wailing on a trucker over money as his skanky girlfriend tries to fight for him. Tig tackles her and gets bit for his troubles. Bobby finds the guy they were attacking dropped crank. Jax and Clay yell at the club for dealing and Clay insists they stop selling next to their truckload of guns. They point out SAMCRO is muling coke and say they won't quit. They sit around a table and tell SAMCRO they've been dealing for four months. Tucson points out they're SAMCRO's only club option near the border. Jax notices their photo wall and asks about Reggie, who dropped out after another SAMTAZ member, Little Paul, died. He left before they started selling drugs. Gemma goes into a plant shop with Chuckie. She asks the woman behind the counter about lilies. She has some that keep dying; she thinks they're getting too much sun. The woman at the flower shop, Rita, tells her to bring one in for her to look at. Lincoln the fed follows Gemma into the store and eavesdrops. The woman is trying to save a garden that would get wiped out by if the Charming Heights sub-division goes through. She says her committee needs to raise $80k to save it. Rita is Sheriff Roosevelt's wife. Gemma checks that Rita knows who she is, too. Rita doesn't care, if Gemma's actually interested in helping. Lincoln chats up Gemma outside, saying he hopes the clock runs out on Charming Heights. He tells her that if Hale doesn't get enough investors by the end of the quarter eminent domain goes back to the city and they could shut it all down. Gemma is intrigued. He introduces himself as a "Nick Stackhouse" who works for the zoning department. At the bike rally, Juice checks in. Romeo is late. Jax tells Clay the timing of the vote to deal drugs and the death of Li'l Paul bothers him. Little Paul never would have signed off on crank and Reggie was a lifer. Jax wants to track down Reggie to find out why he quit. Clay wants to stop the crank to send a message. Bobbie thinks they're being hypocritical, that muling is the same. Romeo's guy Luis Torres arrives and tells them they have a tail. There's a van in the parking lot they have to get rid of. The Sons ride off, the van follows. They head down a dessert road. Clay's hand bothers him and he has trouble holding on. Armando, leader of SAMTAZ, sees and speeds off, taunting Clay to catch up. They pull off at a gas station with a truck with 55-gallon drums on it. They move the truck into the road, dump the barrels and shoot at them, resulting in a giant fireball and pieces of the drums flying through the air. The Sons ride off without the tail. Back in Charming, Lincoln gets a report about the fireball and that they lost the tail. They got a photo of Luis. Clay, Jax and the guys visit Reggie in a pet shop. He blacked his tattoos over, putting him in good standing. Reggie doesn't want to say why he left, so Jax breaks a fish tank and Chibs pulls a gun. Jax asks if Reggie left over the crank vote. When Reggie still doesn't talk, Tig takes a knife out on a rabbit. Reggie says he got busted by Huff for sleeping with Little Paul's wife. Huff kept it secret as leverage. Then one day he and Little Paul found a crank house that Huff and Benny were running on the side. Little Paul was killed shortly thereafter, supposedly by Mexican cartel, and Huff held his leverage against Reg. They get a call that Romeo's ready to meet. Tara comes into her office and finds Piney waiting for her. He reminds her about the questions she asked about John. He asks what she read. He says the club is headed into troubled waters. He can't tell her why he wants to read it. He tells her he needs leverage. Gemma and Chuckie come in. Gemma wants to use Tara's name for the garden committee but Tara refuses. They're talking in the hall when Chuckie comes running saying that something is wrong with Piney. He's collapsed on the floor. Clay and Jax meet with Romeo and Luis, telling them four guys will bring the guns from now on. They think their truck tail was local law enforcement, no big deal. Clay tells Romeo the Irish will want to meet with them before the next big deal. Lincoln IDs Luis as former Mexican special forces, who's commadning officer was Parada. He left special forces 2 weeks after Parada. Lincoln sees his RICO case come alive again. He tells Agent Nicholas to call Sacramento, and tell them he needs money. When asked where he is going, Lincoln responds, "to the place where bikers go to die." Clay and both Sons charters sit around the table. Clay presents the skinhead that Reggie and Little Paul found cooking meth for Benny and Huff. This is news to Armando. They accuse them of killing Little Paul to cover it up. They bring in Reggie. Clay's accusing the VP and Sergeant At Arms of murder. Clay suggests Armando have a revote. Huff gets aggravated and goes to leave, and Armando tells him to sit down. Realizing the rest of his club now knows the truth, he lunges after Reggie, but is stopped by Clay. Jax tells Armando to handle his business and they will be at the truck stop. Piney rests in the hospital. He's not concerned, saying it happens sometimes. Tara asks again about John Teller. He was angry, impulsive, hated being wrong, avid reader, loyal. Piney says he and Jax were cut from the same cloth. He wants to know why his best friend was afraid when he died. Tara tells him about the letters, in which he was trying to get the Sons out of the gun business, even though Clay wanted it. He set up a meeting in Belfast with Kellan Ashby to end their relationship, but he was killed before then. They're interrupted by Gemma. Tara leaves. Piney doesn't want to hear what Gemma's questions. She says whatever he's asking Tara will only make it worse. Gemma warns him to leave it alone, before it kills him. "That's half the reasons I'm doing it," he says. SAMCRO watches as bruised and battered Hull and Benny are dragged out of a truck by their club. Nevertheless, SAMTAZ isn't getting out of the crank business, the money is too good. Gemma knocks on Rita the flower lady's door late at night. She gives her an envelope of $5,000 cash -- in $20s. She says it's from Dr. Tara Knowles. She also brought her dead bulbs. The Sons lead the 18 wheeler to the drop off, which is heavily guarded by Mexican cartel with automatic weapons. Lincoln pays a visit to Otto in solitary, saying he's a Deputy Sheriff. He says it's about the murder of Otto's wife, LuAnne. Lincoln tells Otto that there was DNA evidence she was having sex with Bobby. He lays out crime scene photos of LuAnne's battered dead body on Otto's chest and promises to get Otto out of solitary. He doesn't react, and Lincoln leaves him there alone with the photos. The Sons unload all their guns under Romeo's many guards. He gives them $750,000, their remaining balance and half down for the next. They bring out a box full of 30 kilos of uncut Colombian cocaine. The Sons look at their future. Church meetings Clay: Now I ain't telling you how to run your charter, but the club has precedents. Huff: SAMCRO went all-in with the cartel. Now that ''sends a message to the charters. Clay: We don't deal! ''That's ''always been the message! Armando: Come on, Clay. That's bullshit, man. You can't draw that line. Jax: We just voted this shit in. That trucker had back debt. How long you been dealing? Armando: Voted it in 4 months ago. Been up and running about 3. This town is drying up, Clay. I'm just trying to keep this charter alive. Jax: We would've never brought you in to this if we knew your were cooking. Huff: You don't want to use us? Fine. We're the closest charter to the border. Anybody else is a two-day ride. Clay: We're paying SAMTAZ a good fee for running protection down here. Huff: Yeah but SAMCRO's the only charter getting rich off the cartel. Tig: Sorry guys, Romeo's waiting. We gotta go. Chibs: Yeah, let's handle this shit later, boys. (SAMCRO leaves) ---- Armando: What the hell's this all about, Clay? We should be gearing up for tonight. Clay: Meet Achey. Skinhead meth cook. (Tig brings in Achey) About 5 months ago, Little Paul and Reggie found out Achey here, was cooking for Huff and Benny. Huff: What? Clay: They told his crew it was a SAMTAZ drug operation. Ain't that right, Achey? Huff: This is bullshit, we took a vote. Jax: Yeah, after you killed Little Paul and blackmailed Reggie out of the club. Huff: Come on, man. Armando: You know what you're doing, here? Clay: I'm accusing the VP and the sergeant of using the MC to their own ends. And then when they got caught, they killed a member, and blackmailed another. Benny: This is crazy, man. This guy's a goddamn tweaker. Chibs: Yeah. But this guy's not. (brings in Reggie) Jax: Reg has the whole story. Clay: Now, it's your charter, man. Listen to the facts, you make your decision. But if you find out that your club got into crank on a lie, you need to vote it again. Huff: I'm not listening to this shit (stands up). Armando: Sit down, Huff. Huff: You gonna listen to his bullshit? Armando: I said sit down. (stands up) Huff (to Reggie): You little bitch (charges at Reggie) (Clay grabs Huff's testicles and squeezes): You having trouble with the grip? (squeezes again, Huff falls down moaning) Jax: Handle your business. We'll be at the truck stop. (SAMCRO leaves) ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston (credit only) * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast '''Special guest stars' *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest stars *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *David Rees Snell as Agent Grad Nicholas *Benito Martinez as Luis Torres *Lobo Sebastian as Armando *Rolando Molina as Benny *Brian Goodman as Huff *Merle Dandridge as Rita Roosevelt *John Bishop as Reggie *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell Co-stars *Cae Camille as Tweaker girl *Burton Perez as SAMTAZ member Uncredited *Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney Featured Music * Franky Perez & The Forest Rangers - "Los Tiempos Van Cambiando (The Times They Are A-Changin')" * Churchwood - "Rimbaud Diddley" * The Cave Singers - "Black Leaf" * Franky Perez & Los Guardianes del Bosque - "Condenado" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4